Storybrooke's 29th Annual Ever After Fair
by RemyHunkules
Summary: AU prompt. Storybrooke has a fair (AU Mulan, Aurora and Maleficent are in the town)


Author's note: Name Directory: Mulan - Mahira (energy and speed) Li(warrior, both chinese)/Aurora - Adara (Purity; Beautiful young girl) Rhoda(from where the roses grow, both greek)/Maleficent - Magda (high tower, french) Fai (stingray, Tongan)

"Hey, Emma, are you coming to the summer fair tomorrow?" Henry asked, digging into his burger at Granny's.

The blonde shrugged. "Guess so. Your mom wants me to be security."

Henry smiled. "I'm on the Magic, Mayhem and Michief booth, doing magic tricks with Mr Gold."

"Sounds like fun, what's everyone else doing?"

"Mahira and Adara are running an obstacle course called Warrior Training. Mom is selling caramel apples, dry apple-cider - and then when it gets later, the alcoholic kind - and the pie eating contest. Belle is borrowing my book and reading the stories while Ruby acts them out with puppets called 'In a Land Far Away'. Mary Margaret are doing a kissing booth. The nuns are selling home-made lotions and stuff at Lotions and Potions, and at the end of the night, Magda is doing fireworks."

"Wow, awesome."

Just as Emma spoke, Mary Margaret came strolling in and slid into the booth next to Emma.

"Whoah, what happened to your face?" Henry asked, laughing.

"Emma, I need you to take over the kissing booth."

"Ew, gross! Why?"

"I have mono."

Emma gave her roommate an incredulous look. "Let me guess, David does too?"

The brunette blushed brightly and nodded. "The kissing booth will be the one next door to Regina's booth. You kids have fun, be there for nine in the morning." She said quickly, soon running off.

Emma rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Good morning, Sheriff Swan." Regina smiled politely, setting up the product on her booth. "I trust you'll follow a suitable patrol route?"

"Actually, Mary Margaret's made me take over the kissing booth. Her and loverboy have mono." Emma sighed, resting her elbows on the booth from the other side and her chin in her hands as she watched the Mayor's tan hands move around the table. "Need a hand? I don't really have much product..."

The brunette nodded at Emma's offer, accepting it. "Who's patrolling then?"

"David and some chapstick." The blonde joked as she lifted a heavy barrel of cider, placing it on the table and attaching the tap.

As afternoon approached and the sun got higher in the sky, it started to heat up. Emma glanced over at Regina to see the woman starting to unbutton her white linen shirt from the bottom. Her eyes widened and she though the woman was going to strip off... Until she left two buttons done up - the two that kept the tight shirt covering her bra - and tied the two sides of shirt in a knot under her breasts.

Emma's jaw dropped as the action pulled the piece of clothing tighter, revealing a bright red bikini top.

The brunette seemed to look around and the blonde made sure to glance away. She looked back a few seconds later to watch Regina quickly pull her skirt off - revealing matching bikini bottoms - before quickly digging into her purse and slipping on a pair of beige shorts, folded up at the hem and only just reaching mid thigh. They hung on her hips perfectly, showing off Regina's hip bone and... naval piercing?

Emma had to drag her jaw off the ground and roll her tongue back up when Regina turned to look at her with a soft smile. "Care for some refreshments, Sheriff?"

"Uhh..." Emma mused blankly, shaking her head to wake her from her dumbfounded state. "Uh, sure. Thanks, Regina."

The brunette brought over a cup of the soft drink, smiling flirtatiously. The Sheriff stared down at Regina as she sipped, accidentally running her gaze over a luscious body. Tan cheeks blushed lightly as she turned and made her way back to her own booth.

Emma finally dragged her eyes away from a perfect ass to look around, seeing Belle and Ruby taking a short break from the story-telling to have a kiss and a cuddle. Mahira and Adara were nursing a little boy who'd fallen from the inflatable obstacle course and scraped his knee. Adara was cleaning the wound and dressing it while Mahira kept his focus on her silly faces to make him laugh.

Henry was dressed in a little tuxedo with a cape and top hat, pretending to tear the head from a (trained) pigeon and making the children and adults grimace. He handed the bird to Gold, who 'replaced' the head and let the bird fly away - Emma had to laugh. Gold was wearing a similar outfit to Henry's.

Granny was chatting with one of the older nuns about a wrinkle cream. Emma frowned in confusion when a tow truck pulled up with something on the back of it. Ruby went over to the truck and directed them on where to put this large thing, it ending up on the other side of Regina.

"Dunk tank's here!" Ruby called out. "Regina, you ready? I'll man your booth."

If Emma's jaw could have dropped off of her face, it would have. Regina was ridding herself of the shirt, shorts and flip flops to many disgusting wolf whistles. Milking the attention, Regina shimmied a little and winked at the crowd she was drawing before climbing up onto the seat as the tank began to fill with water.

"Holy shit." Emma breathed, then gulped.

Many tried and many failed to dunk the Mayor - that was until Emma decided to step up. "Y'know, I played baseball in every little league I could find, and then in High School." She called up to Regina, smirking. The other woman raised an eyebrow. "Once earned the title of 'Best Pitcher in Oklahoma'."

"Then prove it."

Ruby tossed Emma a ball, one arm around Belle's waist.

The Sheriff threw the ball expertly and it smashed against the target, sending the gorgeous woman down to get wet.

Regina let herself sink right to the bottom, putting on a good show for everyone before bringing herself back up and climbing out. Emma already had the towel waiting for her, but instead of walking into the cloth held open for her, she grabbed it and let it fall to the floor. She grinned evilly and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, pressing her wet body against the dry one.

Emma's eyes shot wide open as she felt rock hard nipples press against her chest. "Fff..." Regina chuckled into the ear by her mouth and pressed a quick kiss to a blush cheek, pulling away and grabbing her towel.

The Sheriff was left staring into space, slack jawed and her front wet.

Regina started serving alcoholic cider at eight that night, and one cup gained Emma enough confidence to stroll up to the booth. "You staying for the fireworks?"

"Of course, why?"

Emma's shoulders hunched in a shrug. "Figured we could watch them together. Ruby and Belle are, so are Mahira and Adara."

"Is it coincidence that they're couples, or did you deliberately say those particular people?" Regina smirked.

"Not at all."

The brunette blushed for the second time that day. "I'd love to."

* * *

Ruby had her arms wrapped around Belle from behind, resting her chin on the other girl's head.

Adara was cuddled against Mahira's chest.

Regina and Emma stood hesitantly next to each other, Henry on Regina's other side. As the fireworks started, the blonde confidently reached out and laced her hand with the brunette's, the two fitting together like two puzzle pieces. The Mayor drew her attention away from the fireworks to look down at their joined hands, then up at the woman's face.

"Just kiss already." Henry sighed, rolling his eyes. Emma laughed and pulled the woman in for a kiss, people cheering for the fireworks as they kissed.

Ruby and Belle and Mahira and Adara followed suit, attention away from the pyrotechnics as they focused on their respective partners.


End file.
